


fourteen months

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, for an angst war prompt fic it didn't turn out to be very angsty, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: "Church was alone for over a year between seasons 5 and 6. And he definitely didn't miss the others. At all."(Based off a Red vs Blue Angst War prompt from secretlystephaniebrown, from... last year. Yes, I'm ashamed that it took me this long. Just goes to show how terrible I am at writing and publishing fics on time.)





	fourteen months

Church said one last goodbye to the remaining members of Blue team before boarding the ship that would take him to his new base. The Reds had already been shipped off to Rat’s Nest, so the canyon was fairly quiet. 

 

Tucker gave him a shit-eating grin, and make a joke about how maybe the aliens would actually give him a sniper rifle. Caboose wrapped him in a giant bear hug, and he gave a startled yelp, flailing to get free. He was sure if he wasn’t a ghost, he would’ve been suffocated right then and there. 

 

The ship ride wasn’t that long, only a few days at most. He stayed in his quarters most of the time, reveling in the newfound silence that being alone brought. The ship’s engines sent a calming hum through the floor of the ship, and Church stared at the endless expanse of space outside his window, Blood Gulch only a muddy brown speck in the distance.

 

Once they arrived at the planet, Church was debriefed on the assignment. He would be alone, yes, but the base was fairly out of the way, so it wasn’t likely a whole battalion of Reds were going to be storming the place anytime soon. Outpost 48-A was spacious, to say the least, and the gaping hole in the wall only added to that. The planet he was stationed on was dry and desolate, and summer was the only season, but he didn’t mind much. It wasn’t like he could get dehydrated, anyway. 

 

At first he didn’t mind the quiet. It was nice to have no one bothering him, nobody calling his name at the top of their lungs from across the base, nobody constantly nagging him about using his sniper rifle, nobody accidentally burning the entire fucking  _ base _ down with a lighter while trying to make a birthday cake. 

 

After a while, though, it started to wear on him. He’d turn around to tell Tucker about the soldiers who passed through the other day, or to ask Caboose where the rations were because he was  _ sure  _ he had left them in the cabinet, but there was no one there, just wind whistling through the broken walls and the constant clicking of his robot body as he moved. For the first month, he fiercely denied that he was lonely, instead finding other things to occupy his time, like patrolling the base, or watching one of the old movies he had found in the storage room for the hundredth time. It wasn’t like he could eat, after all, and sleep was alright, but unnecessary. Then, the days began to drag on, minutes stretching into hours, and soon Church found himself almost missing  _ Caboose.  _ At least if he was here, there would be someone else to yell at besides himself. 

 

He wouldn’t ever tell him, but Caboose showing up outside of his base with a Freelancer in tow ended up being the best thing that had happened to him in months. 


End file.
